


Julie's Thoughts

by JackONeillisTheMan



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackONeillisTheMan/pseuds/JackONeillisTheMan
Summary: Julie's thoughts through the events of the first season.  This was my first attempted JatP fic.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Julie's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Original A/N from when I first posted this on Fanfiction.net:
> 
> A/N: I have completely fallen for this show and all the characters, and especially this ship. Julie/Luke has some of the most tangible chemistry, I swear. I watched the whole first season the day it came out not expecting I would love it this much. I then rewatched it and cranked this out the next day. I edited it a bit today and I'm going ahead and posting because there needs to be more fic about these characters. This is mostly Julie's POV through the series, so it's kinda one big spoiler. The end does take a few lines directly from episode 9.

Julie was exhilarated. Even the thought of singing or playing since her mom passed away was almost unthinkable, but ever since Luke told her about the song her mom left on the piano for her, and she started writing songs with him, she was, for lack of a better word, _awake_ again.

Luke seemed to bring every feeling that she lost with her mother back to her and more. He could see every thought and feeling she was trying to push away and wall off. His eyes drew her in until she wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't.

Was she crazy? Everyone would think so, but isn't that true connection almost a fantasy anyway? The first time they locked eyes in the middle of the song "Bright" on the stage to get her back in the music program was like a dream. Then they bailed on her for the school dance. She didn't think she could trust them, she'd already lost so much.

But when Alex and Reggie showed her Luke visiting his parents, every single wall and defense she had crumbled.

And then they sang "Finally Free" at the club. The instant they locked eyes on the line "We know we can make it, we're not falling down under…" She was gone. She _was_ 'falling down under,' his eyes promised safety, comfort, and trust.

He may be a ghost, a phantom, dead. But he was more real than anything aside from the grief she had felt for almost a year.

Going to school and seeing Nick was boring. He had been her crush for ages, but she didn't really know him. Luke shared the well of pain and loss that she felt and he understood her in a way that she can't even imagine Nick ever would. Flynn was right, she was growing up, so even if Luke wasn't alive, she wanted that real feeling with him, not the superficial crush that was Nick.

When she daydreamed the dance with Luke it was the most incredible feeling and connection she had ever felt. If anything fairytales say is true, then love conquers all, right? And even if it doesn't, she would rather feel those 3 minutes of her imagined dance with Luke, than a lifetime of mediocre minutes with someone else.

—

Flynn says that she needs to be realistic. She's crushed on Nick forever, and he's ALIVE. But, honestly, he's kinda boring. She'll try, though, because she knows Flynn is only looking out for her.

—-

The no eye-contact thing DOES NOT work. The second Luke steps up next to her on the soft guitar bridge and meets her eyes…. she's gone. How can anything that feels so perfect be wrong? Maybe it's the forbidden part that makes her want Luke so, so, much, but she really doesn't think that's it. It's him, it's that simple.

—-

Julie knows that Luke is agonizing over how he left things with his parents, especially his mom. Flynn gives her the brilliant, genius idea to give them Luke's song. It's one small thing she can do to help him be at peace, and she is willing and able to make it happen. When she delivers "Unsaid Emily" though, she was not prepared. Luke was there, and when he started singing as his parents read the lyrics he wrote, Julie's knees almost buckled with the emotion and pain that he sang with. She had lost her mom, but they hadn't fought. When she got back to her house and found him on the porch she had never wanted anything more than to be able to feel him and hold him than she did right at that moment.

Finding out about the curse from Caleb then was devastating. How do you fight something like that?

Flynn set her on an idea that gave her purpose, a reason to make Luke, Alex, and Reggie fight back with her. They would play the Orpheum, and the guys would cross over. Hopefully that would be enough and she could feel good about helping them, rather than the depths of loss that she suspected she would feel. Especially after she spoke to Luke, asking him to give the message to her mom if he saw her. Why were his eyes so mesmerizing?

Their eyes were locked as they all finished the band circle, and it was so hard to walk away. If she could have reached out and touched him then, she may never have let go.

—

The guys were late. They had been in so much pain when she talked to them before, could they really be gone, into nothingness? The sign of her mother's favorite flower was the only thing keeping her going. And Luke's song… 'whatever happens even if I'm the last standing, I'mma stand tall… I'mma stand tall…."

—

When Luke took so long to pop in she was so worried. Alex and Reggie seemed fine, but Luke looked like he needed so much effort. If he had been real, screw the audience and everything else, she would have leaped into his arms and begged him to never scare her like that again. The intense chemistry was there, exploding off of both them like a palpable force when they finally came together to sing, 'I gotta keep on dreaming, cause I gotta catch that feeling…." Julie did not want to lose that feeling. And then…. the song was over and the guys were gone…

—

Pretending to be happy for her dad and little brother was both difficult and not. She had just played the Orpheum… with some of the best guys she'd ever met…. but they were crossed over now. It was truly bittersweet.

Her little brother seemed to know they were ghosts, she really needed to see what he thought he knew, but Julie needed one last visit to the garage-studio tonight. It was where she met them, him… Luke. And it was where she wanted to say one last 'goodbye' and 'thank you.'

WAIT… turn the lights on…. the guys are all here?! So much pain is written across their faces and movements, Julie tells them to go, save themselves, join Caleb, do whatever they have to as long as they don't stop existing. But they don't want to.

"No music is worth making Julie, if we're not making it with you. No regrets." Luke tells her with tears in his eyes.

Julie can't help it, she throws her arms around Luke…. and he's…. solid? When she pulls back and touches his face and he does the same it's almost like the world disappears. "How can I feel you?" "I…I… I don't know… I…I feel stronger."

She calls Alex and Reggie over and they all hug and the cursed stamp from Caleb disappears.

But is this the happy ending? Is that the end of Caleb? He doesn't seem like someone who would be willing to give up easily.

"Um, Luke could I have a moment?" Julie asks softly once the celebration has calmed down some. "Sure, of course!" Alex and Reggie look at each other and poof to the loft space to give them some privacy but still allow for eavesdropping.

"What's up?" His eyes should really be illegal, she can barely remember what she wanted to say.

I…..I am just really glad I didn't lose you guys. I guess I'm a little off balance. I just wanted you to know that I want to help you cross over, I just also wish you could stay with me, it's… it's difficult."

"I don't care about crossing over." Luke states emphatically, crossing his arms.

"Wait, what?"

"Now that the curse is gone I don't care. I don't want to cross over. Before it was about a second chance to play big shows, hear the applause, make it big. Now I just want to write and play music with you, whatever that means. You have become part of all of my dreams, no matter what they were or now are. I just want to be with you Julie, as long as I'm possibly allowed."

"You…..I…..really?"

"If I can still touch you, I'd really like to show you how i feel… can I kiss you Julie?" Luke started to reach up to caress her face again, his hands hovering waiting for her reply, his eyes promising everything.

"I…..I would _REALLY_ like that Luke…."

His smile was like the sun coming out, and the feeling of his fingertips, slightly rough and calloused from his guitar strings was incredible. She could really feel him, and it was even better than she had imagined. She slipped her arms back around his neck, and as their lips met, a sparkling golden glow seemed to come from within, Luke becoming more solid and real. And, so did Alex and Reggie up in the loft…


End file.
